


you and i, safe from the world

by katfoxmandu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfoxmandu/pseuds/katfoxmandu
Summary: 2x18dinner with an exan interruptiona heart that stopsbreaths not takenthat's what friends are for





	you and i, safe from the world

It’s a look that stops her heart.

Takes her breath away.

It’s the surprise that gets her. The sudden arrival of a crush unexpected. Usually Lena prepares for this. For the moments when Kara Danvers pushes her way into her life, through the office doors, with notepads and donuts. Fidgeting hands and black-rimmed glasses. Slacks and sweaters. Eyes that see more than Lena’s name.

Usually Lena prepares. She can close her eyes, count to ten, before replying to Jess on the coms. Kara Danvers is here to see you. She can pour a glass of water, smooth her skirt, fix her lipstick. A stray hair? Placed. Cluttered desk? Cleared. She usually prepares.

She was not prepared.

Because it stopped her heart and took her breath away.

But she is composed. Elegant. Never hinting at her inner panic or unease, a practice long ago acquired after years living with Lillian. A skill she’s used to survive. To climb to the top. To run a company. To sit at this table with Jack. And yet it’s nearly ruined, by a girl with a slicked ponytail and a turtleneck.

The composure is forced. It nearly comes undone. Her mouth threatens to break, a smile blocked by a glance away, pursed lips. She’s unprepared. Unprepared and breathless.

“Kara, I appreciate the rescue, but it’s not necessary.”

The only sentence she can get out. The only thoughts her brain can string together besides the wholly inappropriate ones racing through her mind. Things that are completely necessary. Definitely appreciated. Desperately wanted.

But it’s the look that stops her heart.

The first was a wide grin, full of mischief and determination. A mission accomplished, a task fulfilled. Neck strained and walk full of purpose. Kara had taken advantage of the situation. Of the chair. Of the conversation. Of Lena. Her lungs. Her heart.

The second is more subtle. Accompanied with bright eyes with an air of obviousness. Surety.

“That’s what friends are for.”

Said so quickly. As though it was a given, that Lena should have expected this. She should have known. She should have prepared.

But she was not prepared.

The phrase drills into her, a brick wall, so enlightening yet crushing. That’s what friends are for. She’s said it before herself. Her own mouth, expressed with ease because it was true. It is true. Because that’s what Kara has said. Friends. This is what they do. They help. They rescue. They show up unexpectedly and take your breath away. They stop your heart with bright eyes and dashing smiles.

The realization hits her and her composure falters. She can’t look away, she can’t move. Time stops and the restaurant becomes silent.

That’s what friends are for.

Time comes rushing back, the music resumes, Kara turns her attention to Jack, arms folded, eyes hooded. But Lena has faltered. Composed, only barely. A slight upturn of the lips as the phrase repeats for the millionth time in the past two seconds. That’s what friends are for.

That. Is what friends are for.

Friends.

Lena settles back in the chair. She listens as Kara grills and questions, leaning forward on her elbows. Passionate and determined. That’s what friends are for. To defend and support. A phrase so simple accompanied by actions that are anything but. Defying family and expectations, going against social norms and avoiding the path most traveled. But rewarded with more. More than Lena could ever prepare for. More than the breath-taking looks and heart-stopping smiles. More than the shy glances and cryptic conversations.

It’s connections deeper than reporter and CEO. It’s the ability to walk in unannounced, to request help. To fill offices with flowers and give hugs that say more than thank you. Ones that plead for love and ones that give it in acquiescence. Ones that linger, arms around shoulders, hands touching hands, heads on shoulders. Ones that friends give friends.

Because that is what friends are for.

To leave you breathless.

To stop your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been very m.i.a. from writing  
> i blame it on school  
> coming out to my sister. to my friends. and high levels of stress.  
> but writing calms me. and staring at katie mcgrath's face for an hour while taking apart every movement she makes to get inspiration works wonders.   
> i highly recommend it.
> 
> happy hiatus.   
> and deathly woes of summer.  
> aka no ac and fourth floor living
> 
> tumblr: @catfoxmandoo


End file.
